1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved shell for preventing cross-talk.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,142,226, issued to Xiao et al. on Mar. 27, 2012, discloses a cable connector assembly in compliance with USB 3.0 standard. The cable connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing, and a pair of latches retained in the insulative housing and exposed out of the metallic shell. Tail portions of the contacts extend beyond a rear end of the insulative housing to be electrically connected with a cable.
The metallic shell of the cable connector assembly comprises a front shell and a back shell assembled to each other along an up-to-down direction. The cable has two high speed signal wires with front aluminum foil thereof stripped away. Cross-talk may occur between two neighboring front segments where there is no aluminum foil.